


Silent Hillstuck

by BlessedTarantula



Category: Homestuck, Silent Hill
Genre: Multi, silent hillstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedTarantula/pseuds/BlessedTarantula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silent hill!Stuck AU, based around The Signless (Kavroc) and The Dolorosa (Alesha).<br/>Nothing is going to be easy, but they're armed, and they're stubborn as well as determined.<br/>They're stuck in Silent Hill, and now a dodging their debt to society could be the death of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr  
> http://silenthillstuckau.tumblr.com/post/56372607234/silent-hillstuck-chapter-1

"Something tells me that this isn’t quite how the brochure described this place." Alesha frowned, taking the brochure out of her pocket. “‘Silent Hill, friendly, welcoming and fun!’. I can’t even see three feet in front of me, if anything I feel like this place is trying to ward us off." She sighed, picking at the cross pattern on the chest of her hoodie, the shitty red print job peeling away. 

"I expected it to be a little sunnier. The weather literally went from mild sunshine to thick fog, I don’t understand." Kavroc shook his head, confused. “Well, we pre-booked the hotel, I guess we just have to hope the weather clears up?"

"It had better, I was saving that money for a rainy day, not moving from one awful place to another."

"Well, where we came from wouldn’t have been so awful."

"I know. Next time we do anything like that, because face it, there’ll be a next time, we pick somewhere other than here."

"Sounds good to me."

They both stepped forward into the town, looking on the map on the bulletin board they came across. They were on the opposite side of the town. They would have tried to find a taxi, but it made sense for them not to have bothered being out and about, they wouldn’t have been able to drive safely.

Alesha tugged at the print on her hoodie a bit more as they looked at the map. Her brow furrowed, moving her hand from her hoodie to the map, pointing at where the hotel was. “The hotel’s circled with red ink…"

"Probably because it;s a tourist map or something, there is only one decent hotel complex here from what we read."

"Point taken."

They continued towards the hotel, lugging their suitcases behind them. it was getting tiring fat, but they didn’t have much of a choice. They’d planned on staying in Silent Hill for a long time, there was no way they would have been able to pack lightly.

A good twenty minutes of walking later, Kavroc froze up, grabbing hold of Alesha’s hoodie sleeve and dragging her back. 

"What’s wrong?" Alesha asked, instantly becoming protective and alert, looking around for what had spooked Kavroc, who pointed. There was a huge, weird looking dog, growling and tearing at what looked to be a human or troll corpse.

Alesha instantly opened her suitcase, quietly though, taking out a knife. It wasn’t much, but it was all she had with her. Kavroc took out his knife as well. After doing their suitcases back up, they tried to walk around the dog like creature. It was clear it had no fur, it’s skin almost looked human too, making it clear this wasn’t a normal dog.

Alesha noticed it’s mangled spine, the sections of it that had actually broken through the skin and how it just bent unnaturally, at that point, she started to walk a little faster. That wasn’t a dog. That wasn’t even close to being a dog.

They managed to get around it, letting out relieved sighs, before continuing towards the hotel. 

Only stopping when another of the dog creatures crossed their paths. Looking directly at them.

It’s eyes had a steel ring sewn around each one and it looked like the eyeballs themselves were also stitched. What surprised her the most, though, was the butterly that seemed to rest peacefully on it’s neck. Kavroc near vomited, while Alesha bared her fangs and hissed, raising her knife. The dog took a few steps back, baying to the other they had just passed, but as it disappeared into the fog, an extremely loud thump, as if something had hit the ground, sounded from it;s general direction.

Alesha and Kavroc both jumped when the dog started to howl and scream, clearly in pain. The other dog didn’t come to it’s aid, in fact there was no sign of it at all.

The dog’s cries stopped after a few more moments, the sound of something tearing through flesh and eating messily replaced them.

The sound of Kavroc’s suitcases’ wheels against the ground as he stepped back alerted whatever had killed the dog. It started to move towards them, it’s head emerging from the fog.

It had a huge mane of hair, two strangely straight but slightly curved yellow horns, and what seemed to be bandages over it’s eyes. It drew in their scent, opening it;s mouth slightly and doing the same through it’s mouth, taking a step closer to them.

They both kept completely still, terrified. The creature wasn’t huge, but it was still fairly big. Probably about seven feet tall at the least.

It dropped onto all fours, the armor plates on its arms and the spikes armor on it’s shoulders now obvious. It’s legs tensed, ready to pounce on them, until a shrieking noise sounded in the distance. 

The creature lost all interest in Alesha and Kavroc, simply turning around and taking off after the sound, roaring, well, half roaring half honking, back in response.

"This, this definitely wasn’t in the manual…" Kavroc was trembling slightly.

Alesha shook her head in horror.

"We need to ask someone what’s is going on here."

They hurried to the hotel, not wanting to encounter any more of those…things. They could have cried with relief when they saw the sign, rushing inside, looking around to try and find someone to speak to.

But there was nobody in the lobby, or even behind the desk, which was weird. Kavroc rang the bell, while Alesha looked around the other side of the desk.

"They left out key here." She said, picking the key and note up. “‘Alesha, Kavroc, here is your key, sorry we couldn’t be here’. And there’s a signature but it;s been smudges by red ink or something." The ink was still wet, too wet to be ink, but she ignored that.

She set the note down, pocketing the key and hopping over the desk.

"Let;s head up to our room then." Kavroc took hold of his suitcase again."Maybe we’ll see someone on the way up."


	2. Chapter 2

Despite having traipsed all over the hotel, neither Kavroc nor Alesha could find anyone else, which was slightly unsettling, considering what they had seen outside.

 

“Something’s telling me” Kavroc began speaking. “that we’re getting punished for what we did…”

“Don’t be an idiot.” Alesha rolled her eyes. “Really, nobody knows, and nobody will, if we keep quiet about it and just enjoy our holiday here while everything blows over.”

“We’re suspects and we just disappeared!”

“We have a solid alibi!”

Silence.

“I can’t help it Alesha, you saw those things. You know fine well that beast with the fucking bandages over its’ eyes was not human, I don’t even have to point that fact out for the dog!”

Alesha just sighed, beginning to unpack her things.

“Just unpack, and we’ll do some investigating once the fog clears, alright? This time of year Silent Hill is meant to be beautiful and sunny, today must just be a hiccup in the weather.”

After they had unpacked their things, they did one more check over the hotel, checking every unlocked door, until eventually finding a blonde woman in the lobby. She wore a black dress, with a pinky purple sash around her waist. She smiled sweetly at them, though the printed cartoon skull on the chest of her dress was for some reason extremely unnerving. The purple of her eyes seemed almost sinister, both Kavroc and Alesha cautious about the woman.

“Hey.” Kavroc spoke first. “What’s your name?”

“Rose Lalonde, it is a pleasure to meet you both.” Rose smiled, but other than that, didn’t move.

“I’m Alesha, and this is Kavroc, tell me, do you have any idea with this fog will clear?”

“Oh, it rarely does clear these days.” Rose continued to smile sweetly. “It’s funny, actually; it’s usually when we get visitors it gets thicker.”

A moments Silence, after which Rose just shrugged.

“It was nice to meet you but I must leave.” Rose headed for the hotel doors.

“Wait, there’s monsters out there!” Alesha sounded almost panicked.

Rose raised an eyebrow, clearly amused.

“You must be seeing things.” Before either of them could stop her, Rose had left, disappearing into the fog.

Kavroc shrugged.

“She’s not our problem.”

“Sounds like the fog won’t be clearing though. So we’d best try find something to do and hope we really were just seeing things.”

“I highly doubt tha-“

“So we’d best try find something to do, and hope we were just seeing things.”

They left the hotel in silence. They managed to walk for a good twenty minutes with nothing bothering them. Maybe they had imagined it? The fog was fairly thick, they could have seen the dog as something completely different with their vision so hazed.

Sadly, this wasn’t the case.

Another dog, or perhaps the same one, maybe it hadn’t been killed?

Kavroc stepped away from the ‘dog’, which seemed to have rocks in its’ jaws. Alesha stepped forward, going to kick it. Sensing it was in danger, the beast threw its’ head back, swallowing the rocks. It reared up on its’ hind legs, regurgitating the rocks at a speed that should have been impossible. The acid coated stone only just missed Alesha.

During this time, Kavroc had found a metal pipe beside and slightly underneath a car parked on the side of the street, running straight at the dog. Before it could drop to all fours, he swung the pipe, cracking it round the side of the head.

It fell to the ground, whimpering and twitching. For good measure, Alesha dug her heel into the beasts’ eye, bursting it with ease. It barely cried out in pain, shuddering a few seconds later, chest ceasing to rise and fall.

Well, at least they knew now they would be able to kill them.

“Now we know we’re not imagining these things what are we going to do?” Kavroc turned to Alesha

“Ditch our shit and go home.” She responded simply, taking hold of Kavroc’s arm and dragging him towards where she assumed was the road they had entered Silent Hill on. Ten minutes of walking later revealed there would be no going home.

The road had fallen in. And by fallen in, it appeared to have caved in to the centre of the Earth itself.

“In that case.” Alesha stared down at the chasm, terrified. “We find another way out.”


	3. Chapter 3

Every other road that led out of Silent Hill had caved in, or at least, those Kavroc and Alesha had come across. Of course, it was disheartening, and somewhat terrifying. There really wasn’t a way out of the place. They’d come across more dogs, but not much of anything else, which they were glad for.

Kavroc yanked hard on Alesha’s hood, dragging her towards the petrol station they had passed not too long back.

“Why are we going that way? We haven’t gone down this street-“

“You need something to fight with.”

“What will there be at a petrol station though? We’re better off looking for a police station.”

“Well that’s too far away.” Once they reached the petrol station, they searched the area. The best Alesha found was a knife in the draw underneath the counter, and as strange as it was, at least it was something. She could have taken the brittle wood that lay at the back of the petrol station, but she would prefer a sturdy weapon.

As soon as she took the knife out of the draw, though, a dog beast broke through the cupboard door behind her. She let out a surprised cry, leaping over the counter, turning to face the dog as it threw itself after her, eyes wide and wild.

As Alesha turned, she swung the knife, taking out both of its’ bulging eyes in one swipe. It cried out in agony, hitting the ground with its’ shoulder, scrabbling to its’ feet, desperate to find somewhere ‘safe’, backing its’ rear up against a wall. It let out a high pitched howling once it knew it was cornered, a distress call.

Kavroc beat it silent with the pipe, shaking slightly afterwards. The dog had literally come out of nowhere, they had been in that cupboard beforehand and there had been absolutely nothing in it. Then again, with everything else that had happened, why was he even surprised?

No more dogs showed up, but they wished they had.

The monstrosity that stood before them was much more horrifying than the dogs could have ever dreamed to be.

It was only about five and a half feet tall, if it had been any taller Kavroc may well have pissed himself, but its’ other features were horrifying enough.

It took a step forward, large hooves dragging across the concrete, nostrils flaring as it took in their scent. It had no eyes, so Alesha assumed it found its’ way around by scent. Which meant running would be a stupid idea.

All six of its’ arms twitched, the four smaller arms wrapping around it’s ribs and waist, moth wings fluttering. It had taken an interest in them, they knew that.

Kavroc and Alesha started to edge their way around it, but as soon as it swung it’s stinger tipped insect abdomen around at Alesha, they knew that was a bad idea. She leapt away, crying out. The ‘horns’ atop the monster’s head clacked together, as it lowered its’ head, opening them again as it charged towards Kavroc.

“Run!” Kavroc shouted, fleeing back into the petrol station, Alesha close behind him. Once the door was shut, they expected the monster to try charge through or break down the door, thankfully it didn’t. They didn’t move until they heard it turn and walk off. It must have known there was no hope of it fitting through the door quickly enough to get to them before they injured or killed it.

Alesha managed to calm the both of them down before they started to panic over something that wasn’t bothering them at the immediate time, even though the chances were high that they would run into it again.

“We’ll need to actually eat.” Kavroc looked around, finding the snacks by the counter. “Since there wasn’t anything at the hotel.”

Alesha joined him, deciding to fill her pockets with as much as she could before she started to ear, Kavroc doing the same. Well if they were the only ones bar Rose and those monsters, at least they would have enough food, right?

After a few minutes of apprehension (and of course eating) they left the petrol station.

“Now we head towards the police station?” Alesha asked, even though it was clear they would be going to the station regardless of Kavroc’s answer.

“Yes, now we go to the cops.”


End file.
